Burdens We Bare
by yellowarc
Summary: In the lost ages, the world was different but it was the same in an immoral way. Instead of being respected, the Faunus are said to be corrupted when in fact, they are the ones being misused and sold. In order to solve the problem, Heiress Schnee must find the root of the problem and expose it before it goes too deep.
1. Teaser

Hooves patted the dusty path as the Eldest daughter of the House of Schnee left Vale. She knew the road to the solution was going to be a hard one, seeing how the Faunus were nothing but trouble makers and how they couldn't be trusted. But, this mission is an important one; one set by the king himself for the Heir of the Schnee household. Of course, her Father wouldn't let her go alone, he hired two capable—

_**"I**__ spy with my little eye, something beginning with… T!"_

—Childish hunters. An irritated sigh escaped from Weisses lips as she pulled on the reigns of her house, turning it around to face the two baboons of hunters: Yang "Bombshell" Xiao Long and Ruby "Little Red" Rose. They were feared amongst the land but, they were idiots. The two noticed that their job had stopped and had started to glare at them, Ruby shut up but Yang, she had something to say, "Why so cold? Lighten up a little, we've got a long way to go!"

_**"W**__hen my Father told me that he'd hired two of the most feared hunters in the kingdom, I expected two adults, not two children stuck in adult bodies!"_


	2. Red

**"T**hus Kindly..."

Snow danced around the hooded girl as she stood facing the edge of the cliff. Slowly, she pulled down her hood, dark hair being left bare and vunerable to the falling snow. A sad smile graced her pale features as she slowly sat in front of the snow covered grave. It'd been a while since she was here, something Ruby wasn't very proud of as she'd missed her mother dearly but, her life had been hectic.

**"G**uess what Mom, I'm finally going on a mission with Yang. We've never actually partnered up before so I wonder how it'll turn out..."

Silver eyes flicked between watching the dancing snow that fell around the grave and, the distance that was shrouded in clouds and darkness. Ruby continued to talk, telling the dearly departed about her life, recalling recent missions: the clashing of swords, the firing of arrows, the spilling of blood and the people she had helped. The teen knew her Mother would be proud; kicking butt and helping people, it was Summers' style too.

**"D**ad's back in Patch, holding down the fort with Uncle Crow- He wanted me to say "Hi" by the way! Yang's doing well- like really well but I'll let her tell you about that when she next visits. Zwei misses you too- I would've brought him with me but, he'd just start digging the bulbs up..."

Ruby smiled, a hint of sorrow showing through as she thought about the black and white corgi, sitting at home in front of the fire, whining for the return of his masters. She felt a little bad for the dog, thinking that it was time to head back. The red cloak flowing as she stood, the white specks fell off the fine material. Pale fingers dusted off the snow from the grave, revealing the Burning Rose symbol.

**"I**'ll see you later Mom..."

With a burst of red, Ruby was gone from sight; red petals drifted through the air, gathering around the grave, forming a small rose on the floor right next to the grave. Behind the grave, there was a cloaked figure, draped in White, smiling.

**"I** Scatter..."


	3. White

_**"W**__eiss…"_

Heals clicked; the sound of fabric being pulled long the floor echoed through the empty hallways. Memories of her greying Father sitting in his study, watching her expectantly as she held her self together after he set her the task. What was he expecting her to do? Abandon the task because of a grudge? No, that is not her way- that is not the Schnee way.

_**"M**__y title is at stake. Your title is at stake."_

The way he made her believe that he cared for her but no, he cared about one thing, two at a push. How he emphasized that her title was at stake: Heiress Weiss Schnee was coming to an end. In the house of Schnee, tears are not allowed to fall, they are only allowed to freeze, turning ones heart into stone. What a fool she was, believing that he had started to care for his eldest daughter.

_**"G**__o, make peace with the faunus, do not return until you have done so."_

This task… Her title… Are they all worth it in the end? Just so she can return to a home where she's only wanted for one thing, her name? Even then, Winter would make a more refined Heiress any day but for now, this was a burden and it is hers alone to bare.

_**"D**__o not fail me, Weiss…"_


End file.
